Slytherin Dilemma
by fanfreak-7
Summary: Rose, Albus and Scorpius are sorted and the story begins...
1. The Sorting

The train ride seemed to take forever. Rose and Albus were almost relieved when the train came to a halt. Both were extremely nervous about the sorting ceremony, and everything seemed to pass by way too quickly for them as Professor Longbottom lead the group of first years into the Great Hall to stand in front of the stool with an old, patched up hat perched on top of it.

"Right, you lot. When I call your name, simply sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head, in which you will be sorted into your houses." Professor Longbottom explained. He began calling names and the sorting started. This did nothing to help the first years nerves. "Scorpius Malfoy." Albus and Rose watched the boy their age with noticeable blonde hair swagger forward and sit on the stool. The hat was place on his head and surprisingly stayed still for several minutes before making up its mind.

"Slytherin!" Scorpiustram over to the table of cheering students. More names were called and Albus was growing anxious.

"Albus Potter." Albus froze on the spot and Rose nudged him forward, wishing him luck. He slowly walked up to the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head.

"Yes. Very interesting." The Sorting Hat spoke in his mind. "Cunning and very clever. Such a sharp mind." It seemed like forever before the hat shouted. "Slytherin!"

Albus' heart stopped. He numbly walked over to the cheering table, taking a seat next to Malfoy.

Rose barely believed her ears when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin. She felt nervous as ever as Professor Longbottom got closer to her name.

"Rose Weasley." Slowly she walked up and seated herself on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Cleverness, I see." the hat whispered in her head. "And a thirst. Yes, a thirst to prove your worth. I know where you belong." her heart skipped a beat. "Slytherin!"

* * *

Duh, duh, duh. Cliffhanger. I'll try and get the next chapter to you all as soon as possible. R&R please!


	2. Friends and Enemies

**__****Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, I can only upload on weekends because of school blah blah. Anyway, I know this is starting out really slowly but stay with me here. I plan on making this one a whole little mini series about each of their years at Hogwarts as it would not be reasonable for them to start dating in their first year. Each year will be a few chapters. 20 at the most. Anyway, I'll let you all get back to the story.**

* * *

The next day, Albus and Rose met up in the Slytherin Common Room. It was a Saturday, so classes hadn't started much to their relief. Neither of them really wanted to believe that they had been sorted into this house. The common room was beautiful, but they both would feel more comfortable if they had been sorted like nearly everyone else in their family; into Gryffindor. They started up towards breakfast when they ran into three of their cousins; Freddie, a fourth year, Roxanne, a fifth year, and Al's brother James, a second year.

"Told you so." James said triumphantly. "Didn't I say you'd be in Slytherin?" James and Freddie laughed. The two of them continues their taunting till they reached the Great Hall and veered off to the Gryffindors.

"Just ignore them." Roxanne said smiling. "They're just trying to get under your skin. They did the same thing to Dominique when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I honestly don't care what house you got."

"Hey, Roxy!" Another of their cousins bounded to them.

"Hey, Louis." they said in unison. He too was a fifth year.

"Tough luck, you two." he smiled at Albus and Rose. "Oh! Bacon!" he ran over to take a seat next to Freddie to gorge himself.

"I better make sure he doesn't eat everything. Again. See you later." Roxanne smiled and her dark hair bounced a little as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, see ya." Albus muttered.

"Come on." Rose dragged him over to their table with the Slytherins and saw their was only one person who wasn't giving them weird looks. Scorpius Malfoy. Much to Albus' protest, they sat their.

Scorpius and Albus were in the same dorm but had yet to talk to each other. To Rose, he seemed nice enough. His hair was nearly white blonde and looked a little ruffled unlike yesterday when it was sleeked back. It seemed he didn't like his hair all sleek and brushed back. It was sticking out at odd ends but not naturally like Al's. It looked like it had been done manually.

"Hi." Rose said as their took their seats next to him. " I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but I'm sure you knew that." he said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "By the looks on your faces I'm guessing you didn't want Slytherin as your house?"

"It's kinda obvious why." Al said looking down.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" Rose said optimistically, though she felt the same way.

"To be honest," Scorpius said a little loudly, causing a few more people to stare at them, "I don't want to be in Slytherin either." he finished grinning at the furious looks he was getting from other Slytherins. Rose smiled back. She had a feeling that despite what her father said, she and Albus were going to get along great with Malfoy.

* * *

So that was chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason, I always thought of Scorpius as a bit of a rebel form the standard Malfoy way. Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome! :D


	3. Competition

**So I know two new chapters uploaded in one day. I had all week to write and I got ahead of myself. Anyway I hope you all like it. Also I totally forgot about Disclaimers so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS IS ANYWAY, ALL RIGHT GO TO J.K. ROWLING ETC.**

* * *

Over the weekend, the two unlikely Slytherins became fast friends with the very loud and rebellious Malfoy. Though many in their house disliked the friendship the three of them made, there were still those spare few who put up with it, including their head of house and their prefects which made life for them as Slytherins bearable.

The trio awoke on Monday, nerves high. The first day of classes. Rose met up with Scorpius and Albus and the three of them made their way to breakfast. They were chatting about classes when Scorpius was knocked down by Al's brother, James.

"I hear you're friends with this git." James snickered as Rose helped Scorpius up.

"Lay off, James." Roxanne said, walking past. "They can be friends with whomever they choose. Or do I need to sick Lucy on you again." she pushed James along, but not before winking at the three of them. Lucy was another of their cousins who also had the same change in temper as their grandmother and Lucy was known to give anyone a piece of her mind, even the teachers. She also happened to agree with Roxanne and had no problem with the trio as friends.

Breakfast went by quickly and before they knew it, they were sitting in Potions. Their teacher, Professor Webb, seemed like a nice enough woman as she walked into the classroom. She wore long royal blue robes that complimented her long brunette hair that went well past her shoulders. She was also the Head of Hufflepuff House.

"Can any of you tell me what cures most poisons?" she asked the class. While Rose struggled to remember what she had read the night before, Scorpius' hand shot into the air. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Bezoars" he quickly responded. A couple of the Gryffindors snickered.

"Five points to Slytherin."

Albus almost fell off his chair laughing and whispered to Rose.

"Looks like you've got competition."


	4. History Delivers

**Sorry this took so long to update, but I'll try and make up for it. I'm really happy with this chapter so I'm sure it's good. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

During Potions, Albus entertained himself by watching Rose and Scorpius compete over who knew more. The rest of the class couldn't help but be entertained by the amusing scene. Even Professor Webb had to try and hold back a laugh.

After class, the group of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's made their way to their next class. History of Magic. They of course had been told that this class had once been taught by a very boring ghost. Nowadays, however, it was taught by Al and Rose's Aunt Margaret who was married to their Uncle George. She smiled warmly at them as class began.

"Welcome to History of Magic. I'm Professor Weasley. Can any of you tell me when the Battle of Hogwarts occurred?" Rose and Scorpius immediately shot their hands into the air, repeating the cycle that had started in Potions. After two hours passed, the class had come to an end.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to speak with you and your friends." Professor Weasley said as the class exited for lunch. The trio walked up to her desk. "I've sent letters to Ron and Harry already. Telling them about your sorting." Rose and Albus looked terrified. "And about your friend." she looked at Scorpius. "I received a response from Ron immediately of course. Needless to say, he is not too pleased but he will not interfere.." Rose gave a sigh of relief. "Mostly because he's terrified of what Hermione would do if he tried. But also because he thinks I'll keep an eye on you three as I am your Head of House." she rolled her eyes, thinking her brother-in-law foolish for thinking that. She was married to a trouble-maker for a reason.

"And I received Harry's response just this morning. He's very proud and he sent somethings he thought would help you three avoid James and my son." She walked to the cub-hoard and pulled out a cloak and what looked like folded blank parchment. Albus and Rose couldn't help the gasp that escaped their lips.

"No."

"No way."

"He didn't"

"What? What is it?" Scorpius asked, having no idea what the two items were.

"James Potter's cloak and the Marauder's Map." Professor Weasley answered. "A gift from history."


End file.
